


Палиндром

by centrefolds



Category: Dogs Don't Wear Pants (2019), Rammstein, X-Fusion
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Video, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Исходники: музыкальная композиция X-Fusion "Noisuf-X", видео: Собаки не носят штанов, Книга откровений, Любовь, смерть и роботы, Проповедь для извращенных, Rammstein Mein Teil, Lindemann Till the EndПредупреждения: фемдом, BDSM
Kudos: 1





	Палиндром

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: музыкальная композиция X-Fusion "Noisuf-X", видео: Собаки не носят штанов, Книга откровений, Любовь, смерть и роботы, Проповедь для извращенных, Rammstein Mein Teil, Lindemann Till the End  
> Предупреждения: фемдом, BDSM


End file.
